epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Evolution of Game (A Shauntastic Rap - -)
Hey guys, so not really the time or place for this but thought I would post this here as it's fair to say that we all like games here. I haven't spoken up in a while but recently I have been constructing a rap depicting the evolution of video games. It's been largely influenced by Dan Bull's 40 years of gaming which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5237hmNkCms. I tried to put my own kind of spin on it though... meh. And that being said some of the flow can be quite awkward at times. Well.. awkward to convey via text anyway. You may need to use your imagination for some of it. Ah well I tried haha - I hope you can gather all the references and please tell me what you thought in the comments :P The Rap :O In the beginning, they created the 0s and 1s, And just a few decades later the first pixel crawled out the c++, Let there be light! This was how they worked - it's true, But there was an empty space from Tennis for Two to '72! Where the first commercial success was erected, pong was respected; never neglected, Atari's elected Kingpin but more was expected, They never rejected, The decade of arcades was gonna invade your space, Asteroids, Breakout; pocket money went not to waste, Spend your days learning the ways of acing games, Face the Text-based haste, The arcade trade was perfected. But yet another upgrade was seen in the Eighties, We're all sick of Pacman and they're all sick of making good games, It's quantity over quality and all about the cash, And E.T: The Game made the whole thing crash, But Nintendo showed up and R.O.Bed the competition, Birth of gaming icons was their intended expedition, First games with story, yo, Along came Donkey Kong and Super Mario, Punch Out and Zelda and Metroid, bro! But Tetris filled a gap. So did the road savvy frog, Looks like we're back to the shooting range with that damn dog, Now, charge your megabuster, and your new Gameboy, 'Cause in the Nineties all your new favourite toys are about to deploy. So sweep them mines and try to beat Sollitaire as, The digital fleeting Beatles's complete as, Sega does what Nintendon't! And enters the ring with an iconic Sonic boom, Followed by a haduken and a game of Doom, Discs are the latest coolest thing as SONY gets into the game, With Spyro, Crash Bandicoot and lots of Tombs to raid, Or if you still like Nintendo you could try Mario Kart, On a poorly made controller and the outdated cartridge, I digress, the days of Banjo and Brosman are a Golden bunch, We could oblitherate Playstation with a Falcon Punch! Only a psycho would want to play GTA for goodness sake, Now pick up your Nokia and have a game of Snake, Snake! SNAKE!!! The newest centuary brought the best 3D revolution, "He wants to do an interactive dollhouse?" was the initial Sims confusion, Microsoft surprised everybody with their new first person shooter, But in Grand Theft Auto 3 you can play with whores' h**ters, Not soon afterwards were ratchet, Jak and Sly - PS2 trio! But don't get cocky there's still lots of love for Mario, Games are more mainstream and overloading with pressure, we need to find more ways to give players equal pleasure, Warcraft causes people everywhere to take the week off, Or fun for the whole family! How about some Wii Golf, Motion control: The way forward - Nintendo Care, Online Play: let's milk it with COD: Modern Warfare, With about a billion sequels, Activision and EA are evil, The cake is a lie! But not Tomb Raider with a guy - a standstill Now games are more story driven with moral Desicisons, Interactive films are given to us nearer the teenies Collision. However, now there seems to be more indie games than ever, Try out browser games too: Bloons and Fancy pants Adventures, Twang that angry bird; Tap that flappy bird, Construct a destructable Minecrafted World, Today it's all about Next Gen and graphics: We want a realistic face! Who'll win E3? please... PC master race. The Poll :O Was this any good? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 0/5 Category:Blog posts